


A Stitch in the Plan

by mousecookie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And He Knows It, Caleb is mentioned but not present, Canon-compliant through C2E112, Essek is still Neutral Evil, Essek's situation in the Dynasty is a powder keg, Gen, He's a smart planner but the M9 make him dumb, M/M, retail therapy for our fancy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecookie/pseuds/mousecookie
Summary: Distracted by missing the Mighty Nein, Essek visits his tailor and makes a mistake.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 22
Kudos: 164





	A Stitch in the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a palate cleanser while editing a longer fic. It's really open season on what Essek has been up to since the peace talks, but I imagine it's probably some combination of "stressing about treason" and "missing the M9" and "repressing stress about treason".

The streets of Rosohna were bustling, late in the evening - some people were out for business, some for pleasure. Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, having recently finished his work for the day, floated through the Firmaments towards the mini-district for businesses that made their living on the surrounding nobility.

Specifically, Essek was on his way to his favorite tailor. He could have arranged a house call, like many of high status did, but Essek generally preferred never to have visitors to his tower. It was easier and safer that way. The Mighty Nein were the only exception.

He’d made an order two weeks prior for new garments - some more comfortable for working at home, and some more extravagant for audiences with the Bright Queen. And a new mantle, with a different cut, one that would look good regardless of whether he was floating _or_ walking. (It was just trying something new. No harm in that. Nothing to do with wanting to look stylish around the Mighty Nein, or any certain persons within that group, like Caleb. He _certainly_ hadn’t been taking note of what parts of his outfits Caleb’s eyes lingered on the most, and asked for such details to be repeated in these new garments.)

He entered the small, elegant shop exactly on time for his appointment. There was no fancy sign or elaborate display in the window. This particular business didn’t need to advertise.

Rehne, the tailor, was a short, older drow with round spectacles and a neatly-kept silver beard. He greeted Essek with a polite, earnest smile. “Shadowhand, welcome! Punctual as always. Come, I’ve got everything ready for your fitting.”

Essek followed him to a fitting room. There was a low platform for taking measurements, a heavy wooden folding screen in a corner for privacy, and several outfits draped on hangers beside it.

Rehne lifted each outfit in turn, dispensing a smooth, calm description that washed over Essek like a warm breeze. 

“First, we have a home suit in soft-spun Pride silk - note the clasps on the sleeves, which will hold them up if you are working with potions or spell components. A set of formal robes in the glimmer-weft from our exclusive supplier - we’re the only shop who has this particular shade of midnight, and you are the only patron with this pattern. Again, with hidden clasps in the wide sleeves in case you find yourself multi-tasking. Note the high collar with front-split fasteners, as well, and the fitted waist, per your specifications. And of course, a new outer mantle with the updated length you requested. I took the liberty of including a few small interior pockets, as you’ve mentioned you favored with some of your past orders.”

Essek nodded.

Rehne gestured to the privacy screen, sketching a short bow. “At your leisure, Shadowhand.”

And then he left.

Essek sighed contentedly. It was wonderful, not having to make conversation. Essek paid handsomely for Rehne’s work and offered him the respect and courtesy a fine craftsman deserved, and in return, Rehne produced beautiful bespoke garments and didn’t try to make _small talk_. It was the perfect arrangement.

With the war over, Essek was still doing a lot of work managing information to hide his theft of the beacons. Every conversation had to be carefully navigated. Sometimes, it was nice to be able to simply not talk at all.

It was the work of a few minutes to divest himself from his court robes and try on the house suit. He rang a small bell to indicate he was ready, and Rehne returned to check the fit, mark any adjustments, and take note of any feedback Essek had for him. 

The process was repeated with the new court robes, and the shortened mantle.

“It drapes quite well,” Essek said, standing up straight in front of three lavishly-sized mirrors. The new mantle was expertly cut so that it touched the floor _exactly_ if Essek was standing still. It would obscure him just like his longer robes did. If he walked, however, it whipped subtly away from his boots, leaving him unencumbered. “...Is there an enchantment on this?” he continued, eyeing the way the fabric moved.

“Just a small one,” Rehne confided. “It allows for the perfect marriage of elegance and utility. It won’t wrinkle either. But I can have it dispelled, of course, if you would prefer.”

“No, it’s fine,” Essek said. “It will do nicely, I think.”

He envisioned meeting with the Mighty Nein, dressed in his new finery, and how Caleb’s eyes would surely rake over him in appreciation. Caleb remembered everything, Essek knew. He would do his best to be worth memorizing.

The Nein hadn’t returned to Rosohna since before the peace talks. They would have to eventually, though. Essek was counting on it. He craved their company, knowing they knew about his worst deeds and still accepted him - that they had even offered him a place among them. _Welcome to the Mighty Nein._ The idea of cavorting all over Wildemount was ridiculous, of course, except as a last resort. Essek would only run to their protection if his treason was uncovered. Not that that would happen! Essek was merely pleased that they had offered. Though, the idea of being with them, with Caleb… it was enticing.

“I’ll take the mantle now, and return for the rest when the final adjustments are made,” Essek decided.

“Of course,” Rehne nodded deferentially. He invited Essek back to the front lobby. He didn’t ask about payment. He hopped up on his tall stool and wrapped the new mantle in thin, crinkly paper, then an outer layer of waxy paper, and then tied it with twine.

“I am thinking,” Essek added impulsively, the idea of traveling with the Nein growing in his mind. “I would like to place another order.” It never hurt to be ready, did it? It never hurt to have options. If there was any chance he was going to be flung into the wild dangers of traveling, he’d want to be properly outfitted.

“Of course,” Rehne repeated, still smiling softly, sliding the wrapped package across the desk. “What are you thinking of?”

“Functional clothes - stylish, but durable, nothing too complicated. Suitable for travel. And a variety of weather conditions. A full set, change of shirts and undergarments, and if you would arrange matching boots from your cobbler, as well.” 

“Ah, an upcoming journey?” Rehne asked as he made rapid notes in neat script.

Essek stopped short.

 _Small talk_. 

Rehne _never_ made small talk. It could be nothing, could be nothing _at all_ , but--! Essek hadn’t gotten away with treason so far by assuming everything was fine. And even if he were to answer, what could he say that wouldn’t arouse suspicion? If he confirmed a journey, that was information that could lead to further questions. If he denied it, it would be strange - why order travel clothes when there was no need? If he ignored the question, that would be a confirmation, too.

Rehne looked up from his notes, a look of benign interest on his face.

Essek’s hands moved and words spilled from his mouth, incanting a spell as fast as he was able. The glowing sigils in the air were reflected in Rehne’s spectacles, behind which, his eyes had gone dim and blank.

The _modify memory_ spell had taken hold.

“I never made a second order,” Essek said in a rush. “You wrapped my parcel for me, and I paid you for it--” he hurried to produce the coins from his purse, and slapped them on the desk. He also stole the piece of paper with Rehne’s notes and crammed it in his pocket. “--and that is all. You remember nothing of traveling clothes or journeys.”

He snapped his fingers, and the glowing sigils dissipated.

Rehne blinked a few times. “I-- ah, I… Forgive me, my mind was up in the stars for a moment. What were you saying, Shadowhand?”

“That I thank you for your fine work,” Essek said smoothly, though his heart was still hammering wildly in his chest. He picked up the wrapped mantle and offered a slight smile. “Please do let me know when the clothing adjustments are finished.”

“Of course, of course,” Rehne said, amiable but still a little befuddled. “As always, you honor me with your patronage. I wish you a most pleasant evening.”

Essek swept out of the door. As he passed the front window, he could see Rehne taking off his spectacles and rubbing at his temples. Essek continued on, the crinkly paper of his parcel almost tearing in his grip.

Next time, he would disguise himself and take his travel clothes order to a new establishment. Perhaps one in the Gallimaufrey. The middle ring of the Rosohna was much more densely packed than the Firmaments, with a wider range of businesses and people, and would provide him with better cover. It would be a shame to accept a downgrade in the quality of his attire, but, well, it would also be a shame if he was beheaded for treason. Some sacrifices would have to be made.

At home, Essek hung the new mantle in his closet and poured himself a strong drink.

The Mighty Nein would be in touch someday soon, no doubt. Essek hoped it would be soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Essek sure is paranoid... or is he?! _More at eleven._
> 
> I do more yelling about Critical Role and sometimes post art on tumblr - I'm [ariadne-mouse](https://ariadne-mouse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
